


My Brother Wolf

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Bonding, Mates, One Shot, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Romance, Sad Stiles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being mated to a werewolf is the awesomest thing in the world. Except when he's not there.</p><p>Stiles learns the ache of being separated from a mate, but discovers the wonderful healing power there is in the pack. And teddy bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Wolf

It's an ache he's never felt before.

He's cold when he wakes up, despite the blanket. It's just past 3 am. He turns, his arms stretch out reflexively... and he finds nothing.

And Derek isn't there. 

Stiles curses himself for being such a sap. It's only five more nights. But he can't bear it any longer. Two weeks: it's the longest he and his mate have been separated in, well, forever. 

He's been trying to sound brave on the phone: they talk twice a day. Derek tells him about Montréal, the latest developments at the Supreme Council conference, all the exhausting testimony he's had to give about the Oregon Vampire Massacre he and the pack uncovered. And then the keynote address he had to give to the Council about Modern Pack Dynamics. Stiles babbles in turn about interesting patients he's seen, how Jackson's recovering after the troll bite, his and Scott's disastrous attempt to bake muffins for the twins while Allison and Lydia had a spa day. All the while, Stiles twirls his wedding ring, wishing it were a magic one that could transport him instantly to his mate and husband's side. 

He rubs his eyes, curls himself into a ball, and goes to sleep again. An hour later, he wakes up. His pillow is wet and his eyes are moist. He had a horrible dream that Derek wasn't coming back. 

He hears a tap at the bedroom window and stiffens. 

"Buddy?" goes a familiar voice. 

" _Scott?_ What the..." 

His friend leaps into his room, and in one move is sitting next to Stiles.

"Jesus!" the brunet cries. "I thought I'm over the days of werewolves sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night! What's wrong?" 

"Sh," says the young Alpha, and grabs his best friend's shoulder. "I heard you crying... you were _whining_..."  

"What, from across town? I know Alphas have _super-_ super hearing but that's ridiculous..." 

"I felt it, Stiles. I can feel when a member of my pack is in pain. Especially when it's the person I love most in the world after Allison and my kids." 

Stiles sniffs, and doesn't reply. 

Scott's hand travels down Stiles's arm, and grabs his hand, squeezing it. "You miss him, don't you?" 

"Okay," Stiles snorts, "yes. I can't describe it... it's like my heart is actually broken in two. And it's so stupid, he's coming back in less than a week..." 

"You don't have to explain," says Scott. "He's your mate. Wolves can't bear being separated from their mates. Two weeks is like a year. The longer you are together, the worse it is. You managed six months when you started dating... that amount of time away could actually _kill_ you, Deaton says..." 

"But... I'm not a wolf," Stiles says, his brow furrowing. 

"Semantics," says Scott. "You're practically wolf. A Red and an Alpha mate. It's crap, bro. But it shows you how much you two love each other. Allison and I... it's the same." 

Stiles nods, and blows out his cheeks. "I feel like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment. All I can think of is him... I actually hate talking to him on the phone, I can hear how much he misses me too..." 

"There's something that can be done, though," Scott says.

"What?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

" _Duh._ You're my brother from another mother. And my other Alpha. We've taken bullets for each other. Literally. What's up?" 

"Move up, Stiles. Pretend we're ten years old again." 

Before Stiles can protest, Scott has lost his shirt and snuggled up next to him. He wras his arms and legs around his friend and hugs him tight.

Stiles gasps, but Scott is so warm, and Stiles relaxes as he feels the flood of endorphins rush through him. 

If it were Derek, this would have immediately turned into something pornographic. But this is brotherly, platonic, just vernal and _beautiful_ and innocent. Stiles feels safe for the first time since Derek left.  

"It's going to be all right," Scott croons. "And my God, how did you get so buff lately?" 

Stiles elbows Scott in the stomach. 

" _Oof_ ," Scott says, and snickers. "No homo, bro. Just saying you're a sexy fucker. No wonder you and Derek are always eyefucking each other. Please tell me these are clean sheets." 

"Fuck you, McCall! But thanks, you're not so bad yourself." 

"I thought this might help," the werewolf says, relaxing his grip and reaching one arm out to ruffle Stiles's hair. "Old Stiles back, I see." They've shared beds since they were in second grade; grew up in each other's houses.  

"You sure Allison doesn't mind?"

"Of course not," Scott says. "She insisted I come to you. You know she calls me your first wife..." 

"Oh God," says Stiles, groaning, but he turns round and sniffs Scott in the traditional wolf greeting, exposing his neck as is done with an Alpha. 

"God, Stiles, you don't have to be so polite." 

"You're my Alpha, numbnuts. Habit. Holy fuck, I'm the delicious human filling of a werewolf Alpha sandwich. Mate and husband on one side, brother and best friend on the other." 

"Well, it's an honour, Dr Stilinski," Scott replies with an adorable smile. "Now get some rest. I'm staying here till morning. And I've brought reinforcements." 

"Huh?" 

"Come in, guys!" 

There is a series of footfalls, and Stiles gasps as he sees Isaac, Jackson, Danny and Ethan at the foot of the bed.  

"Oh. My. God." 

Isaac grins at Stiles almost manically.

" _Puppy pile!_ " the beta yells, and in a collective leap three more werewolves and a human mate are on top of him, snuggling, sniffing, whining. 

Stiles is winded. But he laughs, and joy courses through him. 

"Each one of us is going to take turns staying with you until Derek is back, and that's final," says Jackson, moving off Stiles's chest so his friend can breathe more easily. "No packmate of ours is going to pine away if we have anything to do with it."

"Okay... okay..." Stiles says, baring his teeth like he's been taught to show he's a bit overwhelmed. "Puppies off for a second! Just let me catch my breath... how the _hell_ did you organise this when Scott says he only heard me an hour ago?"

"Oh, that," says Ethan, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. "Lydia. She'd noticed you moping about a few days ago, spoke to Derek and sorted it all out. And Cora's jumping on the red-eye to Montréal in like an hour to be with your husband.We were just waiting for Scott to sound the alarm. Which he did, so we came."

"It _would_ be the banshee," Stiles sighs, and then smiles, touched. 

"Allison would have come too," says Scott, "but she needs to be with the kids. So she sent you this instead." 

Scott fumbles in the backpack he brought with and whips out a teddy bear.

"This is Mr Snuggles who's been hers since she was three," Scott says, and hands the ruffled old toy to his brother. "She says he cures all ills." 

"You are evil, all of you," says Stiles, and grabs the bear and holds him to his chest. "I'm trying very hard to salvage my dignity here and not sob like a baby in front of my pack."

"How may times have you held us when we were sad?" asks Danny, cocking his head. He could also be a wolf, the way he's learnt the language. "Time for the Pack Mom to have a bit of his own medicine." 

"Ha!" says Stiles, but before he can protest there's a new puppy pile on top of him. 

This is Stiles's life. Wherever he looks, there's his wolf brothers. 

Life is awesome again.

And it's only going to get more awesome, because in five days, his mate will be home again, and there will be kissing and hugging and furious I-missed-you-so-much hot werewolf sex and dating and and and...

"I love you guys," Stiles manages, before he prepares to get smothered in the next wave of happy wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that fluff!!! I would be so stoked if someone could try some fanart with the pack comforting sad Stiles perhaps!


End file.
